


Homecoming

by Lisse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The abandoned Temple is as good a place as any to hide, Sokka thinks. That doesn't change the fact that it's really damn creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The Temple is still there, sitting empty and abandoned in the middle of Imperial Center. It was probably left as a warning, but two decades later it's lightly guarded and more or less ignored, and sneaking into it is mostly a matter of waiting until the nearest stormtrooper's back is turned and then running really fast.

And at first Aang seems happy to be back. He chatters about how he and the other younglings in the Sunbird Clan used to sneak out and get hopelessly lost, or about the time he and Master Gyatso were practicing moving a cake around the room and accidentally dropped it on Master Yoda's head. Eventually his voice trails off, though, and he leads everyone else through the wide, echoing, far too empty hallways in silence.

It's a good place to hide, Sokka thinks. That doesn't change the fact that it's really damn creepy.

He does the best he can, though. He helps Teo get a prep station up and running so they can have hot meals again. He tells the Duke about Hoth and how an AT-AT almost squashed him. He informs Haru that his mustache does not, in fact, make him look like a dashing smuggler. He watches Aang and Katara try Force meditation, which is apparently as much as they dare do when they're practically under the Emperor's nose, and then watches some more when Toph gets bored and starts chucking things at their heads. He finds a decent knife and practices throwing. He pretends he isn't worried about his father.

(He also doesn't kill Zuko when he shows up - partly because his sister looks like she's going to beat him to it, but still, it's the thought that counts.)

Mostly he explores, which is how he finds things like the remains of the library and all the places where someone took a blunt instrument to the archives. Somewhere along the line he starts dragging Zuko with him, mostly to keep everyone's favorite ex-Imperial out of Katara's way, and together they find a whole lot of nothing. The Temple is so huge that it would take months to explore it properly, but what little they see suggests that someone went through the place under strict orders to smash everything in sight. It's freaky and more than a little frustrating, which is why when they _do_ find the room with the big cushy more-or-less _intact_ chairs, Sokka thinks he can be forgiven for gleefully collapsing into one of them and giving Zuko his best "didn't I tell you I was awesome" smirk.

Except Zuko doesn't do that thing where he rolls his eyes and pretends to ignore him. He takes two steps into the room and then stops. "We shouldn't be here."

Sokka frowns at him. He recognizes Zuko's expression - he sees it on Aang and Katara a lot these days, usually about three seconds before something really bad happens - and that's pretty much the only reason he manages to push himself up out of the nice comfy chair. "What?" he asks, reaching for his blaster. "Booby traps? Old security system?"

Zuko just shakes his head and leaves like he's forcing himself not to run.

Frowning, Sokka follows after him. Right at the doorway, he turns around to look back. It's just a conference room or a meeting room, with a nice view and everything - and okay, yeah, some lightsaber gashes here and there, but those are all over the Temple anyway.

Except these are a lot lower to the ground. A _lot_ lower.

Like whoever made those cuts was aiming for a bunch of really short targets.

Sokka shivers and doesn't run out of the room, either, but it's a close thing.

Damnit. He's really starting to hate this place.


End file.
